


Pop Your Bubblegum Heart

by Oooooooh_Witchy (one_big_dreamer)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Mentions of Alcohol Consumption, Swearing, light fluff, mentions of cheating, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_big_dreamer/pseuds/Oooooooh_Witchy
Summary: Meet (Y/N). A student and one of the best friends one can wish for. After a recent break up with her boyfriend, she promises herself she will not get into a relationship again for at least a year.Then Bucky comes along.She loathes him as he is the typical Frat Boy. Goes out much, barely seems to learn for his classes while still getting good grades and girls. She is pretty sure he has gotten in bed with at least one different girl a week, although she never heard proof of it, except for the gossip.With a long semester ahead for both of them, a lot of feelings are involved and (Y/N) might not be sure how to keep her heart safe.





	Pop Your Bubblegum Heart

_“Why won’t you just tell me what is wrong?” The voice sounded desperate and broken._

_“You don’t need to know (Y/N) this is my business, not yours!”_

_“Jack, it is just as much your business as it is mine. I am your girlfriend!”_

_That was how the last few months of her one and-a-half year long relationship had gone. With fighting, crying and the fact that she had caught him cheating on her._

_It was there that she had drawn the line and had broken up with him._

_That was three weeks ago, just before the end of the semester._

_Today was the start of her second semester and she was ready for it._

_Or so she hoped…_

* * *

New semester, new chances. That was what (Y/N) thought when she walked up the campus.

Looking down at her register of classes and lectures she didn’t see someone walking in her direction and bumped full into them.

“Look out where you walk!” and bend down to pick up the books she had been holding.

The person she had bumped into turned out to be here best friend and roommate Jasmine, mostly called JJ or J by people close to her.

“Well what a way to greet an old friend,” she laughed and helped her pick up the books.

“J! I missed you so fucking much! I thought you wouldn’t come back for another week.”

The two walked to their dorm, catching up on what big things had happened in each other’s lives.

“So you caught him?” Jasmine asked, visibly disgusted at (Y/N)’s story.

“Red handed.” her voice was soft but angry, head hanging.

“I really thought we had something, turns out he was just another asshole. But enough about him, what about you, any news in your love life?”

“(Y/N), you know I don’t talk about that.”

“C’mon, I know you like Jason. You two would make a perfect match.”

“What? (Y/N) no! You’re not gonna set me up are you?” she groaned.

“Of course not, I know you hate that, but you two take too long I might give it a little help,” bumping her with her elbow.

Dumping their bags on their respective beds they put the books on their shelves and clothes in drawers.

“Hey, one of Jason’s friend is throwing a party. You coming?”

“Dunno,” (Y/N) shrugged, “haven’t really been feeling like partying lately.”

“Is it because of Jack? Let him go. He’s not coming anyway.”

“How do you know for sure?” (Y/N) asked warily.

Jasmine smiled. “Because he doesn’t go here anymore and that is all I am gonna tell you.”

“Alright then, but only if you will go back with me when I ask you to.”

“Alright miss, go change.”

* * *

The party was already going when they arrived and they got in without any trouble.

The living room was packed with people and (Y/N) settled for a spot with a little less people. Chatting on and off with bypassing people, picking up some drinks, but not enough to get drunk.

The evening was slowly progressing and (Y/N) had lost her friend somewhere along getting drinks and chatting.

Sighing she went for another soda when one of the boys she had seen around Jason, speaking of him, where was he? She hadn’t seen him either for a while, so she assumed that the two were somewhere else, escaping the party.

“Well if you are not the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.” The boy slurred a little, but his voice was clear over the music.

(Y/N) blushed at the compliment and took a long sip of her drink in the hope to hide her blushing face.

“Hot here, innit?”

She nodded. “Yeah, thought ‘bout going outside but there’s only kissin’ couples outside, sooo, yeah.”

“Would you mind if I took you for a walk? I am sure your friend won’t mind.”

“How do you- nevermind,” she grabbed her hoodie and felt his hand brush against hers as they walked outside.

(Y/N) soon discovered that the boy was an easy talker and a big dork.

His joke were, ulike most jokes she heard from guys, funny and they never failed to crack her up.

They shared silly childhood stories and laughed at jokes she doubted she would’ve found funny if she hadn’t had a couple of drinks.

“Anyway, wha’s your name angel?” He asked, making a silly bow, as if he was greeting royalty.

(Y/N) laughed and rolled her eyes at him.

“I bet it’s something beautiful.”

She giggled “And what if I don’t tell you?”

“Guess I’ll have to keep calling you angel then, hmm?”

He jumped around her like a school boy in love and for some reason he kept cracking her up with his silly movements.

“Alright, alright, but only if stop jumping around me!”

He immediately stopped and walked beside her again. “Well?”

“My name’s (Y/N) and yours?”

“James, but my friends call me Bucky.”

“And what you have me rather call you then?” she asked, giggling as he twirled around a streetlight pole.

“You could call me either angel,” and he kissed her knuckles.

She burst into a fit of laughter and realized that they were basically back at the campus.

“Hey look, we’re almost back at the campus.”

Bucky’s laughter faded but not in a bad way.

“Care if I walk you back to your dorm?” he offered, walking backwards so he could look at (Y/N)’s face.

“Not at all.”

They talked a bit after they arrived at her dorm but it wasn’t long before Bucky too decided that he would go back to his own.

“Will I see you again?” He gave her a puppy eyed look and she smiled back at him.

“Well I really hope so,” she opened the door but before she closed it she turned around. “See you soon!”


End file.
